


Twilight

by brelovescats



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Hwanwoong has been pining poetically about Ravn’s everything. He knows there’s no way Ravn knows this. Maybe he’s right... this is what happens when he’s wrong.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 10





	Twilight

Let’s meet underneath the stars in an open field. Let’s kiss in the most chaste way, so filled with love that we’re scared it’ll break from excessive passion. We should run into the nearest cabin secluded in the woods. We should touch each other in the wildest most natural way possible. Why do they tell us to be- They don’t matter. You light up my full room of a heart. You are my Twilight. 

~

It isn’t hard to be near you. Being bear means enduring your overall perfection and being in both awe and full on panic. I don’t want to drive you away. I want your path to lead to me, but even I am aware that this wish is selfish and improbable. I should forget it. However, that action is as impossible as attempting to forget your gaze. A warm feeling washed over me while meeting its searing heat.

I could write love letters to the twin spheres, full of intelligence with a hint of mirth , easy to miss for most but never I. 

You walk close to me in passing and I nearly faint. You’re angry. Your body is shaking. Your eyes, always filled with the loving feeling similar to fresh baked cookies and comforting hugs from grandma, are filled with a chill cold barren world. I’m filled with an overwhelming emotion, one I cannot place. All I can do is wish the worst I can imagine on whoever is the cause of your sudden sour mood.

“Hwanwoong...”

A soft mutter, my very name surrounded with care despite your mood. I stiffen then force my body to relax. Be still my beating heart...

My eyes meet yours. A tear is staining your pretty face. I want to bring everlasting pain to whoever caused this amount of sadness. Sure, you may be emotional at times but to cry openly is a first.

I open my mouth and you’re closer than I thought and I can’t think straight oh my god your lips are so pretty wait are you looking at mine too??? I’m filled with despair. How dare I sully your innocence by thinking like this?! Something must be wrong with me. 

You must have moved again with your grace because your body is now pinning me to the closest walk. I sputter, accidentally spitting on your cheeks. You chuckle, still cheeky as ever despite the lone tear on your face. Your anger seems to have disappeared entirely.

“Y-yes?!” My voice is much too high. Fuck. You definitely know I’m internally panicking. I can’t stop pacing in place as you refuse to let me move. Your chest heaves with an unspoken question. I can’t figure it out. You place your mouth near my ear.

“Do you dream of me?” Why would I answer that? Does he know? I place my hands on his shoulders, intending to push him off of me. I need to run. I need to get out of here. He must sense my possible escape as he pulls my arms until they’re around his neck and the force alone surges my hips up against his. His suppressed groan makes my body shake.

“I need to go, Ravn.” I scramble in my haste to come up with an excuse. He leans down, lips holding the bottom of my innocent left ear hostage. I can feel the smallest amount of wetness. I can’t help but whine low in my throat. I tilt my head over. 

“It’s about time you surrender to me, Hwanwoong...”


End file.
